everything_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CouyZ Conquest: The Crossover Journey
CouyZ Conquest: The Crossover Journey is a fanon mixed animated crossover film made by CouyZ. This film is rated PG for Mild Language and Intense Rude Humor. Its animation is a mixed blend of Flash animation, stop motion and CGI animation. This film was released on June 24, 2014. Plot So in this city we call Lawrenceville based on the creator's real location, Josh McCoy is watching a new episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic but then, Sceevil popped up on the TV and said "You're going down! I'm tired of you, baggot!". Josh dropped his jaw all the way to China and said "We have to defeat him!". Josh called all of his crossover and non-crossover friends to team up with him. He had a speech with the characters. So they traveled dimensions to the first level of a fictional video game called UltraLand. The first level of UltraLand is an unknown Planet Wisp-like jungle with green water. Eruptor barfed after he sees the green water because he thinks it's pist. "Yuck!" Trigger Happy said "That is disgusting!". Pop Fizz said "Oh my god, DISGUSTING WATER!". "Nasty!" Applejack said "Nasty nasty nasty watuh!". "The water is SUPPOSED to be like THAT!" Josh said "You dumbrasses!". So the crew went through the level and Starfire was scared of the boss of this level because it's a giant Boomer. William Dunbar (this is the first project by CouyZ to have Code Lyoko characters) said "IT'S NOT A GIANT BOOMER". Josh said "Maybe it's a Treant. Haven't you played Grand Chase yet?". Sonic said "It's a TROLL! DUH!". The crew defeated the troll except for Starfire because she hid in a rock barrel. Starfire got out of the rock barrel after they defeated the troll. The next level is an electric beach. Pop Fizz said "Ryike! It's frickin' electrified!". Spyro said "It's supposed to be frickin' electrified!". The crew went through the level. Tails had heart eyes on Jinx who is the boss of the level. Cyborg said "HEY! THAT'S MY GIRL!". Tails and Cyborg argued about Jinx and Josh stopped the arguement and said "SHUT UP! No superhero should take romantic intrests with a supervillain.". The crew defeated the boss. The next level is a cold temple which is similar to Altar of Judgement from Grand Chase. Pop Fizz said "I'M FREEZING MY NUTS OFF!". Josh McCoy said "This level is supposed to freeze our NUTS OFF!". Two levels later, the crew arrived at the last level which is Sceevil's Dungeon. They went through the dungeon. Josh said "This is our last battle! We have to defeat Sceevil once and for all!". The crew kicked Sceevil to the Jurassic Park dimension. Sceevil got eaten by the dinosaurs. Josh said "We saved the world!". The crew went back to their dimensions. The end. Characters Heroes *Josh McCoy *Black Claw *Mario Bros. *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Teen Titans *Mane 6 *Lyoko Warriors Villains *Sceevil *Marobot *Troll *Jinx Cameo Characters *2D Mane 6 *Classic Sonic *Button Mash *Flynn *Cali *Jeremy Merchandise McDonalds Happy Meal Toys There are 6 toys representing 6 of the characters of the film. *Josh McCoy Laser Pistol - Shoots a green laser if you press the button on his Virtual Glove. *Black Claw Color Fill - A translusent mini-figure that needs color. His eyes, teeth, stripes and claws glow in the dark. It gains the color black if you fill Grape Cool-Aid in the toy. *Sonic - Pull him back and he will run at 4 seconds. *Twilight Sparkle Orb Shooter (equipped with purple plastic balls) - Fill the plastic balls and twist the trigger on her tail and she will shoot a plastic ball. *Cyborg Water Gun - Open the filler on his back, fill him with water and press the button on his gun and he will shoot water. *Pinkie Pie - Twist the trigger on the back of her tuba and the Pinkie Pie's Trombone music will play. Gogurt Special Edition Flavors Yoplait promotes the film with a Special Edition of Gogurt. Each flavor tube has a different character on the cover of the tube. There are 4 flavors on the Special Edition. *Virtual Lime - Josh McCoy *Dark Grape - Black Claw *Potion Raspberry - Pop Fizz *Magic Strawberry - Twilight Sparkle Video Game There is a video game of the same name developed and published by Z Productions. The only two playable characters are Josh McCoy and Black Claw. There is a character switch square on the bottom corner of the screen. Levels *Greenwater Jungle (Boss: Troll) *Electrified Beach (Boss: Jinx) *Cold Temple (Boss: Snow Leopard) *Fireball Volcano (Boss: Lava Monster (not Eruptor's species)) *Coral Tunnel (Boss: Giant Huntail) *Sceevil's Dungeon (Boss: Sceevil) Enemies *Mini-Troll *Jinx's Minion *Snow Cub *Angry Magma Imp *Huntail *Sceevilbot Frito-Lay Frito-Lay promotes the film with the characters on each bag of chips. *Lays Classic - Josh *Lays Barbeque - Black Claw *Lays Sour Cream and Onion - Rubber *Doritos Cool Ranch - Sonic *Cheetos Regular - Tails *Cheetos Hot 'n Spicy - Knuckles *Doritos Nacho Cheese - Spyro *Doritos Spicy - Twilight Sparkle *Sun Chips Original - William Dunbar *Sun Chips Pepper - Pop Fizz Poll How was the film? Epic Amazing Awesome Fantastic Great Good Okay Bad Badder Stupid Crappy Pain in the Butt It SUCKS! Trivia *This is the first film by CouyZ. Category:Films